Fleet
'Fleet System' A.Getting Know of Fleet Fleet.jpg|The Fleet Registry Screen So a fleet system, what is that? A fleet is a clan in Naval Frontline, which enables you to participate in a Weekly Fleet War (Harbour), The cost of creating a fleet is 200 Gold or instead of making it, if you know some fleet or players in it you may join their Fleet with their according their needs. B. Fleet Ranks In the game there are 4 Ranks in a fleet, first is Admiral: The Leader of the Fleet whose has the complete control o Naval Front-Line 2015-10-03 11-50-46-68.jpg|The Ranks in Fleet ver the Fleet, and Can lead a Squad to attack an Harbour. The maximum number of Admirals in a fleet is 1. Commander: A Sub-Leader of the fleet, they share the same power as the Admiral, they can lead a Squad to attack a Harbour. The maxium number fo Commanders in Fleet is 5. Seaman: An ordinary member which held no power but can lead a Squad to attack a Harbour Pending: Waiting to get approval from the Admiral or the Commander of the fleet, can't check the Fleet chat nor attack a Harbour. C.Fleet Level and How to gain Exp In the game, a Fleet can gain EXP, the EXP will be used to level up the Fleet to get more members. The actual formula to leveling the fleet is unknown. But, the best way to gain the EXP is attacking harbours with your teammates. Attacking Harbours is the most effcient way, as it will give you a Bonus Fleet EXP +300% for each succesive attack. The Maximum Fleet Level is yet to be known, but for now the Highest Level for a Fleet is 20. D. Fleet War (Harbour Capturing) Every weekend, the game holds a Fleet war, this Fleet War starts and ends according to their own schedule (3-4 hours). Fleet War.jpg To get a Certain Harbour You must select Harbour A or another 'Chain link' Harbour to get to the Targeted Harbour and move there (Example: To get to Yokosuka you must neither move from Iwojima or Mutsu), moving port to port takes 1min 35 seconds and you can't modifiy your ship, or do PVP and Missions. After doing so, you need a Squad of 3 People of your Fleetmates to attack an Harbour and that is limited by the Battle rating. The War battle takes the same Mechanic as the PVP is. The More succesive the attack the more points you get thus making the Harbour (Fleet War object) yours , be aware that it is not only one fleet attacks an Harbour, they are might be a lot targeting a single Harbour. The Formula for getting one Harbour is Fleet Enterance*Minutes Wait*35 (If the Attacking or Defending Fleet Win) E. Left or Disband A Fleet To leave a Fleet, there's a button right down on the Screen Fleet. To Disband you must click it and enter a code given by the game. After leaving a fleet you have 2 days to join another one. Note: If you disband a Fleet, you won't get a compensation of 200 Gold